


This Place and Time

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slash, beginning relationship, community: rare ship swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is attracted to Soundwave and his firm loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ks_villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/gifts).



> for ks_villain as part of the August 2012 Rare Ship Swap. the format is... odd. instead of the traditional style of narrative, i decided to take this story in bite sized scenes of roughly 100 words each. essentially it’s a string of drabbles that tell a complete narrative, but lack the minor connecting details. i like it, but may edit in the future to suit the format better. i hope the recipient likes it!

**Meeting**

They met for the first time in a dimly lit alleyway in Iacon while running from the Security Forces. Soundwave didn't know why Megatron was seeking shelter in the same alley that Ravage had led him to, but the leader of the revolution was there and clearly needed escape as much as the communication specialist. Megatron lifted his weapon when he saw Soundwave, but the blue mech shook his head and turned to open the access panel Ravage had given him the location of.

It was an act of trust, but Megatron had nowhere to go except out into the oncoming police force.

"This way," Soundwave said once the panel was loose, revealing a tunnel beyond.

The warlord nodded once and stepped into the darkness without hesitation. The communication specialist followed and pulled the panel closed behind them. 

Moments later, the Security Forces descended upon and empty alley.

 

**Early Days**

He had concerns, at first, for the treatment of his cassettes when he joined the Decepticons. The majority of Megatron's rebels were large, ponderous mechs and it would have been exceptionally easy for any of them to crush a recordicon in a fit of irritation and pass the incident off as an accident.

His concerns were alleviated when Megatron intervened in the first such instance. Laserbeak was placed protectively on the warloard's shoulder and the offending Decepticon dispatched with a precise cannon shot to the head.

Such blatant favoritism shocked Soundwave, and he did his best not to preen at the attention. Laserbeak had no such false modesty.

 

**Favored**

It quickly became glaringly obvious to all the other Decepticons that Megatron considered Soundwave and his symbiotes his favorites. The warlord was often seen with one (or both) of the fliers perched on his shoulder and Ravage padding along beside him. He was often seen playing games with Rumble or Frenzy. He spent hours alone in Soundwave's company, doing nothing more than reading data pads or planning his next strategy as the communication specialist monitored the information networks.

Some of Megatron's more... devoted followers complained bitterly about the attention, but no one dared bring the warlord's wrath down on their heads. Soundwave merely accepted the attention silently and put forth his best efforts to be worthy of it.

 

**Respect**

The first time Soundwave held him in combat, Megatron reveled in the feel. Unlike Starscream, the communication specialist remained strictly professional. There was no taunting of their enemy, no gloating or threatening, just calm direction of the warlord's combat capabilities--as he had always been meant to be wielded. Soundwave's grip was strong and confident, comfortable as if his hands had been made for Megatron.

When the battle was over, Soundwave laid his cheekplate reverently along the barrel of Megatron's alt mode for a long moment. The he placed the warlord on the ground so that Megatron could transform back into his root mode.

Megatron placed a hand on the blue mech's shoulder with a smile. "Well done, Soundwave."

 

**Loyalty**

When the first assassin came, it was Soundwave who stopped him. The mech was clearly new to the profession, but the inexperience that led him to attack Lord Megatron in the open also allowed for a quick and solid defense. Soundwave simply stepped in front of his lord and took the blow that was aimed for the other mech's spark. As the assassin attempted to pull his blade from the communication specialist's chest plating, the blue mech activated his concussion blaster and fired.

The force of the blast threw him into Megatron's arms as the assassin was torn apart. His lord held him close as he bellowed for a medic.

 

 

**Appreciation**

Soundwave's systems froze with shock when Megatron took his hand and lifted the symbiote host's fingers to his mouth. The warlord kissed each finger almost tenderly, before nuzzling the palm and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the plating there. The silver mech worked his way back across the blue plating, placing licks and kisses over all of Soundwave's palm and back up the fingers. Each finger was given the same thorough treatment before Megatron lowered Soundwave's hand back to his side.

After a long moment, the communication specialist managed to unlock his joints and unfreeze his thought processes. "My Lord?"

"A reward, Soundwave." Megatron smiled. "For a job exceedingly well done."

 

**Fantasy**

Soundwave replayed the memory of Megatron's mouth on his hand endlessly. The remembered sensations never failed to send a thrill through his circuits, activating his interface drive and making him ache with arousal. He sometimes imagined his lord's mouth on other parts of his body, carefully licking along the specialized components of his symbiote housing or kissing the mouth hidden under his mask.

He craved more of Megatron's teasing touch, though he knew he could never ask such a thing. He would have to be content with memories and fantasies, careful not to call out his lord's name as he found pleasure in them. 

 

**Trust**

When Megatron realized that he had grown so comfortable with Soundwave and his minions that he trusted them to watch his back, he realized that he could be in much deeper than he originally imagined. It wasn't even that Soundwave had stopped the first assassin (and would likely stop more before the end of the war). Soundwave was simply so very loyal, quietly loyal unlike some others, so unwavering in his dedication to his leader that Megatron could not help but grow comfortable and trusting.

That Soundwave often proved himself worthy of that trust only increased it.

The warlord wondered, briefly, if he should be worried. Then he saw Ravage settled across the doorway to his throne room as an impromptu guard and smiled. Every warlord should have at least one truly trusted subordinate, and he would hardly be the first to trust them with more than physical well being.

 

**Last Step**

Even with the mask, Soundwave looked surprised when Megatron summoned him to his private quarters. Despite the shock, the communication specialist obeyed the summons and made his way to the warlord's quarters without protest. Megatron smiled; Soundwave was truly the most loyal of his troops.

He turned that smile on the blue mech when he opened the door. Soundwave's confusion was still evident, but the mech also looked... hopeful. 

Megatron beckoned him inside so that the door could close and grant them the privacy he desired.

"Lower your mask, Soundwave. You won't need it here."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." There was a hesitation before the systems controlling the mask pulled it back, revealing Soundwave's face.

Megatron's smile widened as he took in the well-sculpted features and almost delicate looking lip components. Soundwave had clearly not been designed for hard labor or violence, though he had taken too them well enough. That appealed to him, in a way the other warrior builds did not and he stepped closer so that he could run his fingers over Soundwave's face.

"Perfect," the warlord said softly. Then he covered Soundwave's lips with his own.


End file.
